Betrothed
by hiccahaddock
Summary: Fifteen years ago, Stoick the Vast and his late wife make a deal with Oswald the Agreeable. If both of their children are of opposite gender, and if they are both unmarried by the time the youngest is fourteen, they shall be married, uniting the Beserkers and Berkians. Stoick thought the deal died with Oswald, but Dagur thought differently. Fem!/Hiccup Male/Astrid


It started out like any other day.

Hicca waking up at the crack of dawn, jumping on Toothless and riding in the rising sun light. After a few hours of flying, Hicca and Toothless flew back to Berk.

It was about 6 a.m when Hicca came home.

She wasn't surprised to find her dad at the table, sipping his morning brew, reading over a parchment.

"Good morning dad." Hicca greeted.

"Mornin'" Stoick said half-heartily, his brow furrowed.

Hicca crossed her arms. "Everything okay dad?"

Stoick sighed and said, "Not exactly. Dagur and the Beserkers are coming today."

Hicca groaned. "Seriously? I thought Dagur was still mad because we all lied to him about our dragons."

"He was, yes. But read this." Stoick said, handing his daughter the paper.

Hicca began to read aloud, "Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk. The Beserker tribe has decided we do not want to go to war with Berk, as many of us have family and friends on your side and we would hate to see their homes and family killed. The Beserker tribe has graciously decided to forgive and forget, and we expect you to do the same to avoid a full fledged war. To seal our peace, the Beserkers will be coming at noon of the day you get this letter. Signed, Dagur the Deranged and the people of Berserk."

Hicca handed the paper back to her father with a scoff. "That was arrogant."

Stoick nodded in agreement. "Prepare yourself for a visit from Dagur. I'm already having the majority of our dragons going to the cove for today, and Fishlegs has all of our notes on dragons, including the Book of Dragons hidden."

Hicca shifted her weight onto her right hip. "Fine."

With that, Hicca went back up to her room, leaving Toothless in the kitchen, his head in a fish basket.

Hicca rummaged through her armoire, finding her desired outfit.

She had on a dark green tank-top tucked into a dark gray leather skirt, black leggings underneath. She had one black boot on her right foot. Her auburn hair was braided into a fishtail braid down her back, and she had a leather cord around her neck, a piece of jade carved like the Berk crest on it.

Hicca had never been a girl who really cared about her clothes or style, but now that she had a boyfriend and was in charge of the academy, she put a little more time into her look.

Hicca re-braided her hair into a simple french braid on her shoulder. Happy with her reflection, she went downstairs, ready to deal with the awful Beserkers.

Toothless and most of the other dragons had been ordered to the cove.

Hicca stood by her father's side as the Beserker ships pulled up to dock.

As soon as it was docked, Dagur jumped out, a smug look on his face.

"Well, isn't it my favorite two Berkians? Stoick the Vast and Hicca the Heroine!" Dagur laughed.

Stoick sighed, "Welcome again to Berk, Dagur."

"Mmhm. I come to mend the peace between our two tribes. I found a peace treaty in my father's old things that you can't refuse." Dagur smirked.

"Oswald the Agreeable?" Hicca whispered under her breath.

"Yes, well, Old Oswald and Stoick seemed to have quite the little agreement." Dagur laughed.

Stoick raised a eyebrow. "Agreement?"

Dagur pulled out a long parchment and started reading. "I, Stoick the Vast and I, Oswald the Agreeable unite our two tribes, the Berkians and Beserkers in a bond of marriage between our two children."

Hicca crossed her arms. "Excuse me?"

Stoick turned white when he remember the old agreement that he had made.

Dagur continued reading. "If our children are of opposite gender and not married by the time the youngest is of fourteen, then the two shall be joined in a bond of marriage."

"What!? Dad! How could you?!" Hicca screamed.

Stoick flinched. "I-I...Oswald and I made this arrangement before you were born Hicca! It was a just a blanket of security! But when he died I thought the agreement died too!"

Dagur laughed. "Well seeing as neither of are married-"

Stoick interrupted, "The deal is off Dagur!"

"On the contrary Stoick!" Dagur smirked again. "You and your late wife signed this paper! That means Hicca and I are to be married!"

Hicca turned to face her father, her face full of betrayel and sadness. "How could you?!"

With that, Hicca ran, up the steep bridge up the cliff side to her house, where she locked the front door, all the windows, and her bedroom door.

Stoick turned to Dagur, rage seething. "I will not allow you to marry my daughter. Your too old for her!"

Dagur rolled his eyes. "Oh please. Aren't you forgetting your own wife was fifteen when you were twenty-five? Thats twice the age difference between me and Hicca."

"You honestly think I'm going to let a nineteen year old man marry my fourteen year old daughter?" Stoick raged.

Dagur nodded cheerfully. "Yup. The wedding will be held tomorrow at sunset."

"No." Stoick yelled.

"Stoick! Wake up and smell the ocean! You signed the document! You give me Hicca's hand in marriage, and theres nothing you can do to stop it. So I suggest you go back to your village and hold a little 'town meeting' and tell everyone the good news! After all, their heir is getting married!" Dagur smirked.

Stoick shook his head. He knew he honestly couldn't do a thing to stop the wedding.

"I hope you rot in hell you demon." Stoick spat. He turned away and began jogging up the steps to Berk.

"That's no way to talk to your future son-in-law! To think I was considering of naming one of our _many, many, many_, children after you!" Dagur laughed, yelling at the running man.

Stoick inhaled sharply, but kept running. The thought of Dagur, a full grown viking man, touch a hair on his small daughter's head was enough to make his face boil as red as his beard.

"_Oh Odin what have I done?" _Stoick thought to himself.

**Review :P**

**-Lilith **


End file.
